And The Road Goes Ever On
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: Miley and Lilly are dragged away from their cosy homes and thrust into mystery and danger by a great wizard. But what chance do the two have against the Dark Lord of Mordor? - Based of the LOTR films by Peter Jackson. LILEY with some JOLIVER.
1. Uncle Earl's 111th Birthday

**I was watching the Lord of The Rings films the other day and then it just popped into my head how good of a story this would be. So I'm intending to write to parts to it. This story here will be mainly focused on the Fellowship of the Ring and the next will be the events seen after by Miley and Lilly once they are split from the Fellowship. Just a little heads up for you.**

**As far as characters go, here's a list:**

**Miley: Frodo**

**Lilly: Sam**

**Robbie: Gandalf**

**Jackson: Merry**

**Matt Marshal: Pippin**

**Uncle Earl: Bilbo**

**Oliver: Aragon**

**Traci: Legolas**

**Roxy: Gimli**

**Rico: Gollum**

**Susan: Gladriel**

**Jake: Boromir**

**Miss Kunkle: Saruman**

**I know some may be a bit of a surprise, but I tried to fit them as best to the LOTR characters as I good. Plus I love the idea of having Roxy as Gimli haha :)**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Susan's P.O.V

"_I amar presten aen_;_ han mathon ne nen,_

_han mathon ne chae...a han noston ned_

_wilith."_

The world is changed; I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air...Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

**The Lord of the Rings**: **Hannah Montana Style**

It began with the forging of the Great Rings.

Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords; great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.

One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some...who resisted.

A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near! But the power of the ring cannot be undone. It was in this moment...when all hope had faded, that Nancy Oken, daughter of the king, took up her father's sword, and lashed out, severing the Dark Lord's finger which held the ring. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated.

The Ring passed to Nancy ... who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. Nancy was later ambushed by a troop of orcs and in her panic, slipped on the ring to disappear from their sight. Invisible, she fled and dived into the River Anduin. But the ring slipped from her finger, causing her to materialize. She began to grasp for it desperately as it sunk further into the water's depth. It betrayed Nancy to her death as the orcs spotted and killed her.

And some things that should not have been forgotten…were lost. Thus a Third Age of Middle Earth began. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until it ensnared a new bearer.

The ring passed to the creature Rico, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The ring gave Rico unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. There in the gloom of Rico's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a Shadow in the East…whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived...its time had now come. It abandoned Rico. But then something happened that the ring did not intend…

It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable…a Hobbit. Earl Stewart of the Shire. He took the ring from Rico, and took it back with him to the small, quiet town of Hobbiton. The ring underestimated the Hobbit which it considered a worthless being. However the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

* * *

**Part 1: The Fellowship of the Ring**

In the quiet village of Hobbiton, Earl Stewart was sat in his home, Bag End, scribbling away in a leather bound book at his desk. The once young Hobbit, who had travelled the vast plains of Middle Earth was celebrating his one hundred and eleventh birthday, an abnormal age for most Hobbits. However what most didn't know was that it was Earl's magic ring that had kept him alive for all these years.

"The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, The Shire, Middle Earth. The Third Age of this world." Said Earl has he dictated his words down on the paper. Maps of faraway lands were scattered across the large oak desk were Earl worked. "There and Back Again, by Earl Stewart."

He careful turned the first page, as not to smudge the ink, to reveal a fresh, untouched, new sheet. Pondering carefully, Earl scratched his stubby chin.

"Where to begin? Ah yes…" he dipped his quill in the black liquid and wrote neatly in his handwriting the title of the first chapter, _'Concerning Hobbits.' _

The elderly Hobbit worked away on his book, picturing the lush scenes of the rustic settlement known as Hobbiton. The Hobbits live in burrowed holes nestled into hills, much like that of Bag End.

"Hobbits have been livin' and farmin' in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count, Hobbits must seem of little importance being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among the very wise. A good example of that being my nephew Jackson Stewart and his friend Matthew Marshal, who thought it wise to try steal my bottle of brandy the other day whilst I was watching. Those dang boys." Earl chuckled to himself.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Earl, not wanting to interrupt his writing, called out to his niece, who had been living with him for the past fourteen years of her life.

"Miley! Someone at the door!"

Ignoring the continuing knocking he returned back to his book, and continued dictating.

"In fact, it has been renowned by some that Hobbits' only real passion is for food." Earl let out another laugh as he thought back to his earlier walk where he'd seen a young Hobbit faced with the decision between a kiss from his sweetheart or a muffin. No surprise to Earl, he chose the muffin.

"A rather unfair observation as we have also developed keen interest in the brewin' of ales and the smokin' of pipe weed."

Earl continued to think back to his times around the town, picturing the old with their pipes and cups of beer, sat around mumbling to each other. He also thought back to passing their gardener, Lillian Truscott, who had been admiring her flowers. Earl remembered the smile plastered on her face because of her work, before she greeted him.

"But where our hearts truly lie is peace and quiet and good, tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And, yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me: It is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

Finishing his sentence, Earl was frustrated to hear another knock on the door as he looked up. Where was Miley? She surely should have answered it by now.

"Miley, the door!" he yelled throughout the silent house. "Sweet niblets, where is that girl?"

* * *

Deep in the green Hobbiton woods, a pair of bare feet were resting on a small rock, rising out of the long, overgrown grass. Although it was September, it was rather warm and sunlight basked down on the figure by an old tree. The girl was sat reading a book amongst the white flowers of the well seeded grass. She had long, brown, curly hair that cascaded down her back and bright blue eyes that were deeply engrossed in the story she was reading.

In the distance, the clip clopping of a horse drawn cart could be heard as well as the deep voice of someone humming along to the tune of '_The Road Goes Ever On_.'

The young brunette looked up from her book, listening to the noise, before she suddenly dashed up from her place under the tree (discarding a stem of grass from her mouth) and ran towards the cart through the long grass. She jumped over logs and dodged tree branches as she careered her way down the hill before stopping at the bank just above the dusty road.

The cart, driven by a figure, hidden by his pointy hat, came to a stop as the Hobbit approached. With a smug grin on her face and crossed arms she spoke out to the stranger.

"You're late."

"A wizard is never late, Miley Stewart," began the man, looking up to scowl at Miley, "nor is he early, he arrives when he dang means to."

Both stared at each other, neither wanting to back down. After a few seconds, Miley's lips curved up into a smile, and the wizard began to chuckle. Both broke out into a friendly laugh, as Miley leapt off the bank and climbed into the cart.

"It's wonderful to see you Robbie!" she squealed, embracing the man in a hug, who towered above the small five foot, three, Hobbit.

"You didn't think I'd miss yer Uncle Earl's birthday?"

With Miley safely next to him, Robbie started moving the cart along the road again, leaving the woods and entering the pastures which were being tended by Hobbits.

"What's new in the world? Tell me everything." Miley said, striking up conversation with the old wizard. She too had developed a curiosity of life outside the Shire, like her uncle Earl, something that was frowned upon by most Hobbits.

"What, everythin'? Yer far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural…well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits..." Robbie trailed off, observing the farmers in the field sowing crops. "…for which I am very thankful. So how is the old rascal? I hear this is gonna be a party of magnificence."

"You know Earl; he's got the whole place in uproar."

"He'll like that."

"Half the Shire's been invited. And then the rest are turning up anyway, Earl's gonna be one busy Hobbit tonight. At least I'll be able to have fun with Lilly and you, now that you've arrived."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as the cart drew nearer to the town, going over an old stone bridge, passing the Green Dragon inn as it did. As they passed by, all the Hobbits watched on in awe at the visit of this wizard in a pointy hat. Some of the old, started gossiping, knowing exactly who he was.

"To tell you the truth, Earl's been a bit odd lately." Started Miley, looking around the village spotting Lilly tending to Mrs. Baxter's petunias. She grinned as she watched her friend work away. Robbie caught her staring at the young gardener and raised an eyebrow, causing Miley to blush. "He spends hours poring over those maps of his when he thinks I'm not looking, he's up to somethin' I know it."

Robbie shifted in his seat nervously. Now it was the brunette's turn to shoot a knowing glance at the wizard, who didn't reply.

"All right then. Keep your secrets."

"What?" spluttered Robbie, trying to keep his cool.

"But I know you have something to do with it." Pressed Miley.

"Good gracious, me."

"Before you came along, we Stewarts were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anythin' unexpected." Miley said, speaking of the time Robbie had come along and swept Earl away from the Shire, off to fight Dragons, Trolls and all sorts of other creatures unknown to Hobbits. Thus labeling Earl, and all his relatives as outsiders to most.

"If you're referrin' to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door."

"Whatever you did…you've been officially labeled as disturber of the peace."

"Oh really?" Robbie asked as he saw Old Man Proudfoot watching them pass by suspiciously.

The cart continued on throughout the village, and it wasn't long till a group of Hobbit children ran up to them, and started chasing and chanting at Robbie, full of excitement and energy. Robbie appeared to ignore their cries, leaving them upset and deflated as their cart continued on up the lane. Just then spinning balls of bright color leapt out of the cart, fizzing over the heads of the children who started shouting in delight. Robbie let out a guffaw at his joke and smiled at Miley. Old Man Proudfoot however didn't look so pleased and retreated back into his house muttering something about 'those Stewarts and their wizards.'

"Robbie, I'm glad you're back." Miley said, standing up as he reined the cart to a halt. She leapt out onto the soft grass and grinned.

"So am I bud, so am I." he replied, leading the horse off towards Bag End to see his old friend Earl.

The brunette made her way over back towards the fields, where she took her spot on a patch of grass and re-opened her book. Completely content with life she sighed. _'So what if Uncle Earl's acting all weird? My life is good. Robbie is back, we've got a party to go to…' _she looked over to Old Man Proudfoot's garden, where Lilly was arriving to begin her job. The blonde Hobbit spotted Miley and waved, which she returned. _'Yep. Life is good.'_

* * *

By the time night had fallen, the entire town came alive as all the Hobbits came out to celebrate Earl Stewart's 111th birthday party. Fireworks lit up the usually peaceful sky and exploded into a variety of shapes and objects, delighting the party-goers.

The crowds of Hobbits were all feasting and drinking on the numerous carts of wine and barrels of beer that were scattered about the place and the tables were piled high with steaming scones and cakes, as well as savouries.

Robbie Ray was entertaining the crowd as he dashed about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark emitting from his staff. Earl himself was walking around greeting everyone in a friendly fashion.

"Hello, hello, Dandruff Danny! Great to see you. Welcome!" he said with a smile on his face as hordes of people came up to wish him many happy returns.

Miley Stewart was sat at a table with Lilly, drinking glasses of wine, watching her Uncle with a smile. Turning to her friend, she saw that the blonde's dark blue eyes were focused on a handsome Hobbit with curly hair sat a few yards away from them. Miley's initial reaction was jealously, something she was shocked at. Why was she jealous of Lilly? Or rather, why was she jealous of the other Hobbit?

"Go on Lilly, ask Gabe for a dance." The brunette suggested as the band struck up a tune, getting Hobbits to their feet and onto the dance floor. Lilly looked horrified at the prospect and stood up out of her seat.

"I think I'll just go get me another drink." She stuttered, going to drain her glass.

Miley noticed her behaviour and stood up herself, snatching the glass off Lilly, before pushing her into the throng of dancers. Miley laughed as she saw Lilly's terrified face as she was swept away, before drinking the remainder of her friend's wine.

Over by Robbie's wagon of fireworks, two young Hobbits snuck carefully over. One, a boy with straight brown hair, jumped onto the back and began rummaging through the collection, before holding up a small firework to his friend.

"No, no, no...the big one...the big one!" whispered his friend, who was nervously keeping guard, not wanting the old wizard to catch them.

A few more seconds passed as the brown haired hobbit continued to look. Eventually he lifted out a huge green firework, shaped like a dragon. Both their faces lit up with a mischievous grin as they scampered away from the wagon off into the crowd, passing Earl along the way. He was busy talking to Mrs. Bracegirdle who was surrounded by her children.

"Are all these children yours?" he asked the very tired looking woman who merely nodded. "Sweet niblets you've been productive."

"EARL! EARL! EARL! WHERE ARE YOU STEWART? I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND SOMEWHERE!" yelled a familiar voice, snapping Earl out of his conversation with Mrs. Bracegirdle. He hurried over to Miley.

"It's the Dontzigs! Quickly, hide!" he said breathlessly, dragging Miley behind the wall of a tent. Albert Dontzig and his wife had been after Bag End for a while. They'd never forgiven Earl for living so old, meaning they couldn't inherit it from him.

The two Stewarts sucked in a sigh of relief as the sharp eyed pair walked straight past them. Earl rests a hand on Miley's shoulder, looking at his young niece. He began to feel guilty, knowing what he was about to do tonight would break her heart.

"You're a good girl, Miley." He began, seeing the confused look on her face. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am ... very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think ... it was because, of all my numerous relations ... you were the one Stewart that showed real spirit."

"Earl have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

"No. Well, yes. But that's not the point. The point is, Miley...you'll be all right." Earl lifted his mug of ale up to his mouth and took a swig as the fireworks continued to light up the sky. Miley looked at her uncle as if he'd gone crazy, before she turned her attention to a nearby tent where two hobbits could be heard arguing. Creeping closer, Miley listened in.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" yelled the voice of Miley's friend and cousin, Jackson Stewart.

"It is in the ground!" replied the other, Matt Marshall.

"Outside!" instructed Jackson, who seemed to be in a bit of a panic? Miley rolled her eyes, those two were always getting into trouble, now was probably no different.

"This was your idea." retorted Matt just before a loud 'whooshing' noise sounded out as the tent blew up as the rocket set up to the sky.

Miley and others looked on in awe as the firework burst apart, forming the shape of a great, red, golden dragon! The huge beast shot fire from its nostrils as it began its descent towards the shocked Hobbits. Miley watched and noticed that Earl was oblivious of the impending danger or startled crowd. Rushing over to her uncle, she shouted to him.

"Earl, watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years…" he rambled, as the firework drew nearer.

Miley ran and tackled him to the ground, where the rest of the crowd ducked as the dragon narrowly missed their heads like a flaming express train. The whole scene would have been comical if not for the danger. Food, cups and Hobbits flew all about the place as the firework pulled up slightly, somersaulted then exploded over the hills with a deafening boom. The entire crowd began to cheer in uproar at the spectacle as Miley pulled Earl back onto his feet.

Jackson and Matt's clothes and hair were smoking as they came out from the demolished tent, clearly happy with what they'd done.

"That was good!"

"Let's get another one!"

Suddenly, the large hands of Robbie Ray clamped down on their ears. The pair howled in pain as Robbie looked down at them annoyed.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, and Matthew Marshall. I might have known!" Robbie dragged the pair over to a nearby barrel where he forced them to wash dishes in a bowl of soapy water. They both grumbled as the old wizard took a seat nearby and lit his pipe, sitting down to relax.

By now, Earl was being led up onto a make-shift stage in the centre of the town, just underneath a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Earl.' The merry crowd where clapping and chanting in unison at him.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" yelled Miley as she watched her beloved uncle with a smile. Earl bowed in graditude at the crowd who become silent as he began.

"My dear Stewarts and Marshalls. Truscotts and Suaves…Dontzigs, Dewits, Lamotiis, Addisons, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots! Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am eleventy-one today! Yes, and alas ... Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!"

The crowd cheered again for him and Earl had to calm them all down. They'd all definatley been drinking too much of the Gaffer's brew.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!"

The Hobbits cheered again, although less than before as their simple minds attempted to work out whether Ear had actually just given them a compliment or not. Miley and Robbie smiled at each other across the people. Then the mood shifted. It went quiet as Earl didn't speak and began fidgeting with something inside his pocket. He pulled it out of his waistcoat and hid it in his hands behind his back.

"I have ... things to do and I have put this off for far too long." He stuttered, still holding the object tightly in his grasp as a bead of sweat trailed down his head.

Miley along with the other Hobbits just stared at him, wondering what he was thinking, or doing. Robbie however narrowed his eyes and watched on, ready to move if needed.

"I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

Earl looked back over to Miley, who looked worried for her uncle, before whispering a hushed,

"Goodbye."

It was at that moment that Earl Stewart disapeared into thin air.

* * *

** What did you think? I quite like the idea of a Hannah Montana version of LOTR. **

**And yes Robbie and Miley aren't related in this. I would of had Robbie as Bilbo, but then I'd struggle to find someone from the show to be Gandalf. I also tried to still keep certain aspects of the HM characters in this, like how Earl says: Sweet Niblets.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, and so you know this story will have Liley in. That means Miley and Lilly together in case you didn't already get the hint in this chapter. Haha Miley pining after her gardener, oh dear.**

**Reviews are appreciated :) xx**


	2. Is It Secret? Is It Safe?

**Here's the next chapter, and don't worry I haven't given up on my other two stories, I'll probably be updating 'Song Snippets' at some time this weekend.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the Lord of The Rings either :P**

**Reviews are appreciated greatley too :)**

* * *

Seeing Earl disappear right in front of the entire town was something. In all my life spent with him he'd pulled numerous pranks and jokes on me and fellow Hobbits but this, something didn't feel right about this. How can someone just vanish into thin air? Sure there are stories told to children about magical rings, but they aren't real. Are they?

I had a bad feeling that I was never going to see my uncle again, which I do hope isn't true, 'cause I love him. After my parents died when I was only four, he was the only one out of my whole family who took me in. It was either that or I had to go stay with my cousin Jackson, who lives and eats like a pig. No thank you, I didn't want to live there! I've been with Earl for fourteen years of my life, he's seen me gone from a scared four year old to the eighteen year old young Hobbit I am today. He's made me who I am in some sense.

After he disappeared, the whole crowd went into a bit of a panic in trying to find him, expecting him to pop up around the corner as if it was a joke. Lilly came with me to look around the town. We searched all the tents and found nothing. We searched every single house and ended up with the same result. It was then that I felt as if I could cry. I'd lost my parents and now Earl. To top it all off, I noticed right after my uncle vanished that Robbie did to. I'd known that he'd know what Earl had been up to!

I was currently walking back up to Bag End with Lilly, who only lived down the hill from me with her Dad, Kenneth, or as we knew him, The Gaffer. She had her arm around me in an effort to comfort me. With the full moon high in the sky, she gave me a hug goodbye as we stopped by the gate to my house. She let go reluctantly and continued down the road to her house, leaving me in the darkness. And that's when the thought hit me. Earl could be inside Bag End! Resisting the urge to smack myself in the head for being so stupid and raced up the little pathway towards the front door.

"Earl! Earl!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the large, circular down was flung open.

But before I stepped forward I noticed an object on the wooden floor. Round and golden it seemed to have the effect of drawing me to it. It was Earl's magical ring. Squatting to my knees and slowly drew my hand forward and picked it up. Surprisingly for a ring it was very heavy and cool, as if it had been submerged in the cold Bywater River. Standing back up, I observed it, twiddling it around in my fingers. It wasn't even scratched, no marks what-so-ever. That's weird; most metals get damaged slightly over the years where as this looks brand new. And it can't be since Earl's had that ring since before I was born.

"My precious...my precious." Whispered the deep voice of Robbie, who I noticed was sat by the fire in the corner, smoking his pipe, staring into the flickering flames.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" I asked, hoping to break Robbie out of his hypnotic trance. I step into the living room, holding the ring in the palm of my hand. "He talked for so long about leavin'...I didn't think he'd really do it."

Robbie ignored my question and continued staring into the flames, muttering to himself.

"...my own."

"Robbie?"

He finally snapped out of it, and turned to me with a forced smile on his face, glancing between me and the ring. Okay this was making me uncomfortable.

"Earl's ring." He suddenly stood up and began sorting through the numerous papers and maps, Earl had over the house. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End," He found an envelope and held it open for me, motioning for me to place the ring inside, "along with all his possessions." With the ring in the envelope, Robbie sealed the paper with thick, red wax and handed it to me. "The ring is yours now, put it somewhere out of sight."

Saying that he stood up in front of me and I felt really small then. I reckon Robbie could be a scary force to mess with. He grabbed his staff and cloak, picking up all his belongings. He's leaving already? He only just arrived today! First Earl and now him? Who's next, Lilly?

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously, feeling quite alone in the emptiness of Earl's...no, my own house.

"There are things I must see to." He huffed, looking for his pointy hat.

"What things?" I pressed on; I don't want to be left in the dark about all this!

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived, I don't understand."

He found his hat and placed it on top of his greying hair. Moving out of the door he turned back round to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder and looking me square in the eyes he said,

"Neither do I. Keep it secret, keep it safe."

And with that he quickly ran down the path and onto the road, mounting his horse and galloped off into the night, leaving me stood in a big empty house with an envelope with a ring inside. Why do I get the feeling that my life's about to get hectic?

Normal P.O.V.

Deep within the land of Mordor, the once demolished tower of the Dark Lord, Sauron, is being rebuilt, with orcs flooding the plains around it. They hauled stone and iron up and down the building whilst deep within the creature, Rico was being kept. Strapped to a table, the orcs ruthlessly tortured him until he let two words slip, and cried out in agony.

"Shire! Stewart!"

The volcano of Mount Doom exploded and fire erupted, spurting into the air. In the nearby stronghold of Minas Morgul, the large black gates opened wide, and nine, black, hooded, horse bound figures rode out of the citadel off into the night. They crossed the River Anduin and headed west, passing the realms Rohan and Gondor. They rode past a nearby citadel of Isengard and then headed north-west by the mines of Moria till they reached The Shire.

Late during the spring, Farmer Corelli was busy chopping wood with his faithful dog, Fangs, standing nearby. The faint sound of hooves could be heard approaching, so Corelli stopped, in case it was a lost traveller in need of a place to stay. He stopped his work as the horseman drew near to him. Fangs whimpered in fear as they came face to face with a large black stallion and the hooded black figure on top. The horse's nostrils snorted and Corelli retreated to his doorway, fearing for his life. The hooded figure turned his head to face the Hobbit.

"Shire? Stewart?" it hissed out.

"T-there's no Stewarts a-around here! They're all up in Hobbiton...that w-way!" Corelli spat out, terrified as the horseman let out an ear-piercing scream and galloped away down the road.

A year after Earl Stewart's disappearance, Miley was managing to cope quite alright by herself in Bag End. There'd been no word from Robbie, which puzzled the brunette seeing as how he'd never been gone for that long. But she guessed it had something to do with these things he needed to see to.

* * *

It was a typical night down by The Green Dragon Inn, where all the residents of Hobbiton were enjoying themselves with an evening of songs and ale. The two mischievous Hobbits, Matt and Jackson were currently leading the songs, dancing on the tables as many around them sand and cheered as they waltzed around the inn.

"_Hey ho, to the bottle I go! _

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall and wind may blow._

_But there still be –many miles to go!_

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

_and the stream that falls from hill to plain._

_Better than rain or water fall…"_

"Is a mug of bear inside this Marshall!" Sang Matt as he downed his mug of larger gaining a round of applause from the drunken Hobbits, as they all clinked their mugs together and laughed.

On one of the tables, sat Lilly Truscott with her father Kenneth (the Gaffer), Old Man Proudfoot and Ted Sandyman who were all in a deep discussion of the problems of this so called world. Lilly however wasn't paying much attention and instead spent her time watching Gabe work behind the bar. He saw her, and smiled causing Lilly to have a goofy grin on her face.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves, and others of a less than savory nature." Warned Old Man Proudfoot, taking a sip of his beer, the white froth sticking to his white beard.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins." Said Ted Sandyman agreeing with Old Man Proudfoot.

Lilly slumped into her seat and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the two. Right now she couldn't care less if there were Goblins or Dwarves around. Unfortunately for her, her Dad decided to be as bonkers as the other two old men and join in on their conversation.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Earl Stewart. Cracked, he was."

Lilly, sighed deeply. Five more minutes of this chit chatter and she was going to be cracked too! Luckily, right on time, Miley arrived holding two tankards for her and Lilly and slipped in the booth next to the blonde.

"Young Miss Miley here, she's cracking!" laughed Ted.

"And proud of it. Cheers Gaffer." Replied Miley with a smile as she smacked her mug lightly against Kenneth's, before turning to Lilly and giving her a cheeky grin.

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you." said Gaffer.

Miley nodded, and lifted the mug to her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of the liquid as it hit her tongue. Lilly sat for the rest of the night pondering over certain things such as Gabe and surprisingly Miley. She'd pined after Gabe for how knows long, but recently the young gardener had started feeling certain things towards the young Stewart. To be honest it was hard for her not to be getting compliments all the time, she was beautiful.

Soon it was time for the inn to shut and for the Hobbits to come home to their beds. Lilly walked out the Green Dragons doors with Jackson to her left and Miley to her right. Gabe was stood by the exit and he bid them a farewell as they passed him. Suddenly a very drunk, intoxicated Hobbit came up to Miley, who had bought him a drink earlier.

"Goodnight, sweet maiden of the golden ale!"

Miley only giggled lightly, making Lilly flare up in jealousy.

"Mind who you're sweet-talking." Huffed Lilly as she shoved past the drunken Hobbit with Jackson, Miley just a few yards ahead of them, out of earshot.

"Don't worry Lilly, Miley knows an idiot when she sees one." Re-assured Jackson, patting the girl on the shoulder before leaving her to return home himself.

"Does she?" squeaked Lilly. She ran to catch up the Brunette who had already started walking back over to Bag End.

The two of them talked and chatted together as they walked home, both of them enjoying each other's company. Finally Miley reached her house and waved bye to her blonde best friend and headed up the path towards her house.

Miley opened the wooden door and walked into the dark hallway of her house. She began to get the feeling that something was not quite right as she peered into the gloominess of her living room. Suddenly a large figure loomed out of the shadows and grabbed her on the shoulder, causing the girl to let out a startled cry. Still screeching, Miley whipped round to face the intruder. The last thing she did not expect was Robbie Ray stepping into the moonlight, revealing his dirty, unkempt self. Fear and paranoia was evident in his wide eyes as he grasped Miley's shoulder again, breathing heavily.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Miley raced over to an old trunk in her bedroom, with Robbie Ray standing over her, his eyes flicked back and forth as if he was on alert for something, or someone. Rummaging through it, she pulled out the envelope that she'd stored a year earlier. Without a word Robbie snatched it off her, walked back into the living room and flung it into the fireplace.

"Hey what are you doin'?" asked a bewildered Miley. It was clear to her that Robbie had gone barmy.

The two of them watched as the flames engulfed the paper of the envelope to reveal the golden ring as it sunk into the hot embers. Surprising, the ring looked as if it wasn't going to melt, or even begin to do so. Robbie reached into the fire, with a pair of iron tongs and fished the ring out.

"Hold out yer hand Miley, it's quite cool." He dropped the ring into the palm of the brunette's hand, which almost made her drop it due to the weight of the thing. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Miley picked the ring up with her fingers and studied it like she had done, when she first found it on the floor near the door a year ago. Robbie had gone crazy, Miley thought as there were no writings or inscriptions on it. It was just as she remembered it. Smooth with no marks.

"Nothin'. There's nothin'…," she started, as Robbie's face relaxed. Just as she spoke however, a tiny red inscription begins to glow on the band of the ring as if it was burning from within. "Wait…there are markings." Robbie tensed back up again and sighed. "It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?"

"In the common tongue, it says: 'One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

Robbie moved into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs nearby the window. Miley followed suit and sat down with him, placing the heavy Ring on the table in front of them. They both stared at it for a while until Robbie broke the silence.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Nancy Oken from the hand of Sauron herself."

Miley's P.O.V.

I couldn't get my head around Robbie Ray was telling me. Dark Lords? Magical, evil rings? This had to be a dream right? Maybe if I pinch myself, I'll wake up.

"Earl found it…in Rico's cave." I said slowly in realization.

"Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Earl's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age...but no longer, Miley. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." Robbie explained. Did this mean I was in danger?

Suddenly I loud whispering of some foreign language emitted from The Ring. I looked to Robbie just checking that I was going crazy and hearing things. He looked back at me, he'd heard it to. Sweet niblets…that meant, The Ring was alive! As if he read my thoughts, Robbie continued.

"No, Miley. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied ... his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Miley, he must never find it."

Oh god I'm in for it now. Deciding to take action, I scooped up the ring in the palm of my hand and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. What if people know the Ring was here in Hobbiton? What if they knew I had it? They'd come after me! Oh no, I'm not letting that happen.

"Alright!" I started, thinking fast, trying to rack my brain for ideas. "We put it away, keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" My fears were answered as Robbie shifted uncomfortably by the door. "Do they Robbie?"

Robbie looked at me sadly, before glancing downwards, holding his head in his head in pity.

"There is one other who knew Earl had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Rico, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. Shire, Stewart."

My eyes widened in panic. Oh god, they know I have the Ring! I'm done for! What's a mere Hobbit to do against a dark lord? They're going to come after me!

"Shire! Stewart! But that will lead them here!" I yelled as Robbie merely nodded his head.

I don't know what led me to do it, but the next thing I knew was that I was thrusting the ring at the wizard, shouting at him to take it. "Take it Robbie! Take it!"

"No Miley." He said simply, backing away from me slightly. I persisted.

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring." He said again in monotone as if he was struggling with an inner battle with himself.

"I'm giving it to you!"

"DON'T TEMPT ME MILEY!" he boomed at me. I backed off away from him, scared. "I dare not take it even to keep it safe." I opened my palm, to study the ring again. "Understand, Miley ... I would use this Ring from a desire to do good ... but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

If Robbie Ray, the best wizard ever can't keep it, that what the heck am I going to do? Just wait for Sauron's forces to show up and invite them in for tea?

"But it cannot stay in The Shire!" my voice croaked, I was beginning to get desperate.

"No it can't."

I clenched my fist again and took a deep gulp of air as I looked at Robbie.

"What must I do?"

Lilly's P.O.V.

Here I was minding my own business, sitting in my chair outside of my house when all of a sudden I here raised voices coming from Miley's house. And what did I do? Me being my nosy self crept over and listened in on Miley's conversation with Robbie Ray. I felt so bad for being so sneaky, and I felt like one of those gossiping fisherman's wives that the Gaffer always tells me about.

I was shocked at what I heard though. Miley's uncle had been keeping a magical, dark ring for sixty years! One made by the dark lord of Mordor or something, and to top it all off he was coming after Miley! God and here I was thinking Hobbiton is no fun at all! So I was still in the garden of Miley's house when I heard Robbie Ray telling her that she had to leave the Shire with the ring as it was no longer safe for her. My heart felt as it had been torn in two, I was never going to see Miley's pretty face again after tonight. Was she feeling as sad about that as I was? I mean I'm sure we had some kind of special connection between us.

"You'll have to leave the name of Stewart behind you, for it's not safe outside of the Shire." I heard Robbie tell Miley from my spot by the open window. There was the noise of ruffling clothes as the wizard helped Miley get her cloak on. "Travel only by day, and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Replied Miley in that determined voice of hers.

You have to hand it to her; she is an incredibly brave girl. Lord knows what I'd do if I was getting forced to travel across the whole of The Shire.

"My dear Miley," started Robbie Ray, his voice full of pride. "Hobbits really are amazin' creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

I moved my head slightly to get a view of the two, but my foot caught a branch and the sound of it snapping beneath my feet sounded out. Way to go Lilly.

"Get down!" Robbie ordered.

Next thing I know, he slams me over the head with his staff and hauls me up through the window and slams me on the floor by Miley's feet. Both she and Robbie are looming over me and I actually feel quite scared by them. Not so much Miley though.

"Confound it all! Lillian Truscott, have you been eavesdroppin'?" barked Robbie angrily.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves sir! Honest, I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me…" I stuttered out nervously. I didn't know whether that was due to the scary looking wizard or the fact Miley Stewart was staring at me intensely with those blue eyes of hers.

"It's a little bit late for trimmin' the hedges, don't ya think?"

"I heard raised voices, I was just looking out for Miss Miley, you know? Like a good neighbor would." I retorted, praying to god he wouldn't let Robbie harm me.

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"Nothing important ... that is, I heard a good deal about a ring ... and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Robbie, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" I pleaded, closing my eyes shut tight.

"No?" said Robbie, turning to Miley with a mysterious glint in his eye. She in return grinned back at him and raised an eyebrow, mockingly at me. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

**Hope you all like it so far. And yeah there are slight changes to the original story, but I'm trying to make it so I can get enough Liley in as possible :) xx**


	3. A Shortcut To Mushrooms

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I never got round to doing it :/ Too busy with my other stories.**

**I'm glad you all like it so far, and as promised there is more Liley in this chapter. Lots of fluff. Also you'll notice I changed the role of Saurman from Mrs Kunkle to Mikayla. It just seemed to fit, and plus it means I can make Mikayla act like a kick-ass evil witch. And how could I not have her playing that after Selena Gomez was in Wizards of Waverly Place?**

**Hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

Normal POV

The sun was slowly starting to peak out above the surrounding hills, casting a dim orange glow throughout the morning sky. At a time when other Hobbits were snuggled up cosy in their soft beds made of goose feathers, Miley and Lilly were up, dressed and following Robbie throughout the fields. Miley wrapped her green cloak around her as a chilly breeze blew at her. She shivered as she walked along with Robbie by her side; Lilly was staggering behind as she tried to lead wizard's horse along.

"Come along Lillian, keep up." Barked Robbie.

They trekked throughout the early morning till it reached noon. By now they had reached the edge of the woods, with Hobbiton a good six miles or so behind them. Miley felt saddened at the prospect of her home being so far away. Even though she was an adventurous Hobbit like Earl, she'd never wandered farther than the yard of the Green Dragon!

It took a while for Miley to realise that Robbie had purposely brought them to the woods as a means of cover from the danger they'd be facing. She didn't know what or who was looking for them but Lilly seemed to have a good idea.

After Robbie had forced the gardener into protecting Miley along their journey, the blonde had quickly popped back to her house to grab her belongings and say goodbye to Kenneth.

"_It's just as well you're leaving Lilly." Said Gaffer._

"_Why's that?" replied the girl._

"_Well after you went up to Miss Miley's, I went for my usual walk, you know, as I do. And I'd just reached the borders of the town when a hooded black figure rode up next to me. He was a mysterious fellow he was, didn't greet me at all. Just hissed two words at me. I think he was looking for someone."_

"_What were they Gaffer?" asked Lilly, who began to wonder if this was the danger coming after Miley that Robbie had warned about._

"_Shire...Stewart."_

_Lilly's eyes widened in panic._

"_You didn't tell him about Miley did you!_

"_Of course not, I'm not gonna tell a stranger, especially one that scary, about Miss Miley."_

Robbie halted their walk about forty paces away from the edge of the wood. Lilly caught up to them and handed the horse's reigns over to the wizard.

"Be careful both of you," Robbie started. "The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing...birds, beasts..." The wizard took Miley by the shoulder off to one side and knelt down to her level, so his eyes were level with hers. "Is it safe?" he asked.

Miley nodded and patted the pocket of her jacket, where the ring was hidden beneath.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power…always remember, Miley, the Ring is trying to get back to its master...it wants to be found."

The brunette nodded again as Robbie patted her shoulder affectionately. He really loved Miley as if she were his own family. He leaped up onto his horse and put on his pointy hat.

"I'll meet y'all in Bree, at the Prancing Pony Inn."

With one last glance at the two he wheeled his horse and galloped away in the opposite direction, leaving Miley and Lilly alone with their knapsacks.

The two girls hiked over the gentle Shire countryside, wading through shallow streams, passing by the quaint hollows of the Hobbit Holes and clambering over stone walls. Miley was glad she had Lilly with her; something about the young gardener made her heart flutter, whether it be that cheeky grin, her dorky jokes or just the way she'd heat their kettle over a fire at night. The girl was just darn adorable, she was quirky but cute.

It was three days after Robbie had sent them on their way when they were walking through a field of crops that Lilly stopped suddenly and stayed rooted to her spot. The blonde looked at her surroundings and back from where they came.

"This is it." She stated.

Miley stopped walking and turned back around to her friend.

"This is what?" she asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home that I've ever been."

Miley strode back over to Lilly and wrapped one arm around her.

"Come on Lilly." She encouraged whilst smiling at the gardener.

Lilly looked into Miley's blue eyes with a look of determination on her face, before looking forward at the mysterious, unknown land. She drew a deep breath and placed one foot forward, connecting with the solid ground beneath. Miley was beaming with pride at her friend.

"Remember what Earl used to say Lils," began Miley. "'It's a dangerous business, Miley, going out yer door…you step onto the road, and if ya don't know yer own two feet, there's no knowin' where you might be swept off to.'"

Miley's POV

It was getting late. The small fury animals were nestled away in their burrows, the birds were in their nests and there was a peaceful quiet amongst the trees. For some reason I've always liked dusk. It's soothing to me, especially when I can feel the weight of this magical ring weighing me down. I'm getting a little slower day by day, I don't say anything though. I don't wanna worry Lilly, although I think she's already noticed.

I glanced over to the blonde who was crouched over the little fire we had going, cooking dinner. That's another thing I like about her, her cooking is amazing. I keep telling her she should be a chef, work in the kitchen of the Green Dragon for a living, instead of rolling around in the mud with flowers. I always get a slap on the arm after that.

I slumped further down against the tree I was leaning against, listening to the last chirps of birds before they went to sleep. The fire hissed and cracked as Lilly turned over the slice of bacon. The smell wafted over to my direction and my stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Said Lilly throwing a smile in my direction.

"I'm starvin', I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Typical Miley, always thinking with her stomach." She teased.

"I think your confusing me for yourself darlin'."

I loved this flirty banter we had. Heck I just love her…wait what? Love? No no, I just like her, that's all. Before Lilly could reply, the sound of high sweet voices filled the campsite. I looked at Lilly with a smile, knowing she'd like this.

"Lilly, Wood Elves!"

Her face lights up completely and for a second she looks like an excited child waiting to open their presents on their birthday. I grab her hand and lead her over to a log. We stare at the graceful creatures as they continue to sing, from our position behind our log.

Some of them were on horseback and some were walking carrying banners. They seemed to shine out of their own light, their white garments slowly glowing against the purples and the midnight blues of the woods.

"_a Galad ren i veniar_

_hi' aladhremmin ennorath_

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen."_

"They're goin' to the harbor beyond the white towers. To the Grey Havens." I stated, still mesmerized by them.

"They're leaving Middle-Earth."

"Never to return."

"I don't know why," Lilly said. "but it makes me sad."

The once happy face of hers shifted so that she now looked miserable. I have to admit, it was putting a damper on our mood, when we should just be enjoying seeing the Elves. Then I did something I didn't think I had the courage to do. As I wrapped my arm around the blonde, I leant in and placed a soft kiss on the side of her cheek. Actually, it was more on the corner of her mouth as she tilted her head towards me slightly at the last second. To my surprise as I pulled away, Lilly said nothing and just blushed, before leaning in to me as the Elvish song echoed around us.

Dusk soon ended and turned into night by the time we'd finished watching the Elves. Lilly was slightly pissed off at herself as when we returned to camp, we found the dinner burnt to a crisp. In our haste to get to the Elves, Lilly had forgotten that she'd been cooking the bacon on the fire and had left it to burn. So we settled on eating some bread and cheese before going to sleep. This was easier said than done for Lilly.

While I was laid on the soft ground in my sleeping bag with my eyes shut, Lilly was tossing and turning in trying to get a comfortable spot.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back!" she moaned in frustration.

I didn't move from my spot or open my eyes. Instead I merely smiled and offered some advice to the fidgeting girl.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

Lilly stopped fidgeting and the camp returned to being silent once more, aside from the hooting of an owl, crackle of the fire and the rustling leaves. It seemed that Lilly had managed to get some shut-eye. That is until she sighed.

"It's not working Miley. I'm never gonna be able to sleep out here."

I almost laughed. Lilly is quite the character. I reach over and tug her shirt so that she gets the idea. She scuttles closer to me so that our arms are touching when we lie down. I instantly snuggle into her and listen to the sound of her heartbeat beneath my left ear, as she draws a sharp breath of air.

"Me neither, Lilly." I whispered.

Mikayla's POV

Smoke rises once more from the mountain of doom...the Shadow takes shape in the darkness of Mordor; the hour grows late...and Robbie Ray rides to Isengard seeking my council...well who wouldn't? I am Mikayla the witch after all! I walk down from the steps of Orthanc to greet him as he dismantles his horse.

"For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?"

Robbie moves closer to me, I can tell he's tired and weary from his journey.

"Mikayla!" he greets me with a rough handshake, ugh he stinks...would it have killed him to have a bathe in a nearby river?

We walk through to the gardens of Isengard, a place I'm not too fond of. If you haven't already guessed, I'm not a fan of nature. My clean white outfit contrasts next to Robbie's, dusty, grey one.

"Are you sure of this?" I ask after he tells me the location of the Ring.

Finally I can put my plan into action, Robbie will either have to join us, or be destroyed.

"Beyond any doubt." He replies.

"So the Ring of Power has been found?"

"All these years it was in the Shire. Right under my nose."

"Yet you didn't have the sense to see it. Your love of those Halflings has slowed you down old man." I tell him bluntly.

"We still have time…time enough to counter Sauron. If we act quickly."

Hmm it seems as if he's going to choose to be destroyed. I should persuade him to join us, his powers would be very useful to the Dark Lord.

"Time?" I say. "What time do you think we have?"

Normal POV

Robbie and Mikayla reclined in the throne like chairs situated in small, cluttered room to the side of the cavernous central chamber of the citadel. Mikayla smirked at what was to come.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength," the witch began. "He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know what I'm telling you, Robbie ... a Great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame."

"The eye of Sauron." Robbie said softly.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault on Middle-Earth."

"How in the Sam-heck do you know about this?"

"I've seen it."

Mikayla led Robbie through the various corridors and rooms of the tower until they came to a stone plinth on which a sphere like shape was draped with a cloth.

"A Palantír is a dangerous tool Mikayla." Robbie warned as the witch lifted the cloth to reveal an object deathly black that looked as if it was made entirely of marble.

"Why? Why should we be afraid to use it?" questioned Mikayla.

"They ain't all accounted for, the lost Seeing-Stones. We don't know who else may be watchin.'"

Robbie threw the cloth back over the Palantír. As his hand connected with the sphere, a image of a burning eye flashed before him. Shocked, he stared curiously at it as Mikayla took a seat in her throne.

"The hour is later than you already think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have already left Minas Morgul." Mikayla told the old wizard with a glint in her eye.

"The N-Nine?" spluttered Robbie.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

Robbie's mind flashed back to what Lilly had told him and Miley when she met them after returning to her house. Kenneth coming across a strange, mysterious, dark rider. Who hissed at the Hobbit, _'Shire, Stewart.'_ His eyes widened in panic.

"They've reached the Shire?"

Mikayla seemed unnerved by all of this and shrugged.

"They will find the Ring…and **kill** the one who carries it."

"_Miley!_" muttered the wizard as he backed away and turned to run towards the door. However he was horrified as the door slammed shut by itself. Robbie slowly turned to face the witch with a look of panic on his features as Mikayla addressed him.

"You seriously didn't think that a sniveling little Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? No-one can! Against the power of Mordor there'll be no victory. We must join him Robbie. We must join with Sauron. It'd be the clever thing to do old man."

Shaking with anger and rage of Mikayla's betrayal, Robbie spat at her.

"Tell me Mikayla, when did you abandon reason for madness?"

Suddenly Robbie found himself being flung across the room. He slammed into the back wall with a crash, but he didn't slump down as an invisible force pins him there. Finding his strength, the wizard wrenched himself off the wall and swung his staff at Mikayla. The force knocks her off her feet and she collided face first to the hard, cold floor.

They continued to battle each other for a few minutes, both throwing powerful blasts at each other across the room. Mikayla let out a blood-curdling scream and wrenched Robbie's staff from his grasp into her hand. With both staffs, Mikayla grinned menacingly and flung the wizard to the ground.

"I gave you the choice…but you threw it back in my face!"

Robbie breathed heavily on his place on the floor and groaned in pain. He looked at Mikayla and saw the madness within her eyes. Using the two staffs Mikayla controlled the helpless wizard and made him spin around the floor; using his head.

Robbie lifted off the ground and spun helplessly to the top of the chamber as if falling in reverse. He yelled out in pain as Mikayla's cackles echoed around the tower.

Lilly's POV

It had now been five days since we'd left home. And I was already missing my bed terribly. I hate sleeping on the ground, things always stick in my back and I hope we don't have to sleep like this for much longer. We're only a day or so away from Bree.

Miley and Me are walking down a country lane which border Farmer Corelli's fields. Well I say country lane…take one look at it and you'd think we'd be within the crops themselves! I glance up and see that Miley is no longer ahead of me. She's disappeared around the country lane. Damn it Lilly, pay less attention to the crops! I begin to panic a little.

"Miss Miley! Miss Miley!" I call out to her.

Luckily after a few seconds of navigating the road I find her turning around to face me. I let out a sigh of relief as I run towards her.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Miley looked at me suspiciously with those pretty eyes of hers, studying my face. I look down at my feet as I blush in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?" Miley teased as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's just something Robbie said…" I mumbled, still looking down.

Miley grasped by chin lightly and pulled my face up to look at her, still staring at me with those piercing pools of blue. God Lilly, you're turning into a ball of mush here.

"What did he say?" Miley asked.

"He said, 'Don't you lose her Lillian Truscott!'" I looked at Miley intently. "And I don't mean to."

Miley and I shared special moments like this. We'd be talking about something and suddenly just get lost in each other's eyes until one of us broke it off. It was one of the things that made me think that she might like me too. That and the other little hints she'd give. Like the other night when she'd kissed the side of my mouth by accident and then snuggled with me as we'd gone to sleep.

"Lilly," Miley chuckled placing her hand on my cheek. "We're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?"

Trust something to happen at exactly that moment. Something came rushing out of the fields and collided with us both, knocking us onto the ground. Miley picked herself up only to be knocked back down again by Matthew Marshal carrying a bunch of vegetables.

"Miley! Jackson it's Miley Stewart!" said Matt on top of Miley, unaware he was hurting her.

Stupid boy. Jackson grinned at us from his position on the floor.

"Hey Miles!" he greeted.

They all got on their feet again and that's when I noticed the various scattered vegetables around us.

"What's going on here?" I barked at the two idiots.

"Lilly hold this…" asked Jackson handing me a large cabbage, ignoring my question.

"You've been into Farmer Corelli's crops!" I accused.

Before anyone could get another word in we heard the angry shouts of the farmer himself, and saw a pitchfork racing along the hedgerow towards us. Before I knew what was happening, vegetables were being shoved in my hands as the two gathered up their booty and raced away with Miley leaving me standing startled. I looked up at the nearing pitchfork, then to the crops, before dropping them and sprinting after Miley, Jackson and Matt.

"I don't know why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots..." Puffed Jackson as we ran through the stacks of cor.

"…And some cabbages, and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. **And** the mushrooms we lifted the week before." Continued Matt.

"Yes Matt, my point is, he's clearly overreacting."

As we ran the loud barking of a dog could be heard gaining on us. Unfortunatley for me I hadn't been looking where I was going and slammed right into Jackson which created a domino effect. We all tumbled down the steep bank and landed on a dark, wooded road.

Jackson let out a sigh of relief. I noticed his face was only mere inches away from a pile of horse crap.

"That was close!"

Miley picked herself up quickly and looked around timidly. Matt was groaning in pain.

"Oww, I think I've broken something." He rasped reaching behind his back, only to pull out a carrot snapped in half.

I got pissed off now, here Me and Miley had been, minding our own business when these two jerks had come and knocked us off our feet.

"Trust you two to come fuck things up!" I yelled at them.

"What? That was just a detour – a shortcut." stated Matt.

"A shortcut to what-" I was cut off by Jackson shouting from the other side of the road.

"Mushrooms!"

Miley's POV

We were on a road. This is bad. What did Robbie say to Lilly and Me? Stay off the roads. And what was Lilly doing with Matt and Jackson? They were all too busy with those dang fungi to notice where we are. I'm tense. I know it 'cause I keep watching around.

The scattered leaves flying around in the air of the road grab my attention and I look down. It almost seemed as if they were blown by an invisible wind. And just then I hear horse hooves.

"I t-think we should get off the road." I tell them, my voice cracking due to fear.

They continue to ignore me and fiddle on with the mushrooms. Then again another noise sounds but this is something unnatural. A long drawn wail comes down the wind like the cry of some twisted creature. I scream at them with all I have.

"Get off the road, quick!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Oh it's getting all dramatic now isn't it?**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible :)**

**Reviews help quicken the updating process haha just kidding.**

**xx**


	4. Strider

**Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm really glad you like it. I don't know why but for some reason I'm actually satisfied with this story overall. All my others I think have something missing, but not this!**

**This chapter sees the introdution of Oliver, although he's referred to as Strider in this and the next few chapters to come. I've also toned down the old fashioned use of language slightly and tried to make the characters sound like they do in HM. **

**As for the alter-ego of Miley AKA Hannah Montana, she does get a slight mention in this chapter )**

**Hope y'all like it.**

* * *

Lilly's POV

"Get off the road, quick!"

Miley's words finally brought me back down to reality. I'd been too busy being interested in food to realise where we were. Typical me, always thinking with my stomach. After falling down the hill we'd landed right in the middle of a dusty road. Something that Robbie Ray had warned us to stay off of. Miley, unlike me and the boys, had the sense to keep her mind off of the mushrooms.

My eyes widened in panic as I heard a loud wailing noise not far from us. I shot up onto my feet and dragged Jackson and Matt with me. We all ran off the side of the road and hid under the roots of a very large oak tree, with the road behind us. Jackson and Matt were still busy inspecting their loot whilst Miley had gone deathly still and it almost seemed that she dared not to breathe in fear. That's when we all heard the sound of hooves above our heads. I turned to face the two boys, who'd stopped their squabbling, and then to Miley whose face had gone so pale, it looked as if she'd be sick.

The Rider gripped the ends of the horse's reigns above us with his metallic hands. Okay what the hell is this thing? A man made of metal? This can't be good. The whole air was still as the rider bowed his head over and began to sniff like a dog, trying to catch an elusive scent.

I dared a look at Miley out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were widened in fear, her breathing got deeper and little beads of sweat were forming on her brow. The rider's steed neighed wildly and I looked up through the roots to see it was jet black and had insane looking eyes. By now I'd started to get scared. Why did we have to run into Jackson and Matt? Why did I ever agree to look after Miley? And why did I have to be so nosy that night I spied on her and Robbie?

I'm snapped out of my internal rant as the Rider slides off his horse and lands with a 'thud' that shakes the whole ground around us. He leaned over the messy log we were under, suspiciously peering ahead, and continued his sniffing. The air seemed to grow very thick all of a sudden and Jackson silently pointed out the various bugs that were coming up out of the earth, millipedes, spiders, the lot. I turned back to Miley very concerned and then noticed that she had the Ring grasped in her hand, and was slowly moving it closer to her right index finger as if to put it on.

'_Never put it on.' _

Robbie Ray's words rang out in my head setting off warning bells. If this horrible rider was one of the Dark Lord's spies and if Miley did put on the Ring, we'd be fucked. The Ring neared its destination and the Rider's head began swaying side to side more ferociously. I gingerly reached my hand over to grasp Miley's wrist and she was instantly brought out of her trance. I sighed with relief when she pulled her hand as far away from the Ring. She looked at me with her big blue eyes, which still held a bit of fear in them, and smiled weakly before taking my hand with her own. As much as I enjoyed holding Miley's hand, we still had the small problem of the black rider looming above our heads.

Luckily Jackson thought with his brain for once and hurled the mushrooms across the road which distracted the Rider, who darted away at frightening speed, shrieking. Miley slumps down in sheer relief, and releases my hand gently.

"What was that?" asks Jackson.

Miley ignored his question and just looked at the Ring in her palm. I crouch down beside her and grab her hand to close her fingers around the golden object.

...

Normal POV

After the frightening incident with the mushrooms, the four made their way further down the still hillside, steering well clear of the roads. However as the day turned to night they found it increasingly difficult to navigate the woods in darkness, and keep away from the Black Riders at the same time.

They were currently nearing the Buckleberry Ferry, although they were still aware of the impending danger of the Riders. Miley moved slightly ahead of the trio, glancing between the dark trees.

"Anything?" hollered Lilly only a few feet away from the brunette.

"Nothin.'" She replied.

"What is going on?" huffed Matt, tired of being led around with no word of where they were going or what was happening.

Jackson pushed past his friend to stand in front of Miley and looked at the girl suspiciously. Lilly looked on at the two, nervous for the boy's reaction to being brought on this wild goose chase.

"That Black Rider," Jackson started. Miley looked tense as he continued. "Was looking for something, _someone_. Miley?"

Before the girl could answer they were interrupted by Matt yelling.

"Get down!"

The silhouette of a Black Rider loomed against the skyline some distance down the dark road. The four dived onto the forest ground and held their breath. After a few moments the Rider turned on his horse and galloped away out of sight. Still sprawled on the ground, Miley spoke to Jackson.

"I have to leave the Shire, Lilly and me must get to Bree."

Realising the girls were in trouble, Jackson nodded at them in understanding.

"Right...Buckleberry Ferry is just down the road from here, you can get to Bree from there." The two girls smiled at him and readied themselves. "Follow me!"

They broke out of their cover in the dark trees and darted onto the seemingly deserted road. Suddenly out of nowhere a Black Rider darted out of the darkness and blocked their path, halting their running. Luckily the four had the advantage over the rider as they were small enough to squeeze past.

"There's another one!" yelled Jackson as yet another Rider burst out at them. "This way!"

Miley followed Jackson's lead down the road, avoiding the Riders as they jumped out along the way, their shrieking wails filling the forest. Miley was just behind the other three; she'd never been athletic, and this showed as she struggled to keep up creating a slight distance between her and her friends. Taking advantage of this, one Rider rode in front of her, putting himself between Miley and the others.

The brunette stared up at the ferocious beast that was foaming at the mouth in insanity. Between the legs of the horse she saw Matt, Jackson and Lilly's worried faces who were encouraging her to run past. Taking a chance she ran right under the belly of the beast and out the other side, and continued running to her friends who by now had reached the Ferry.

They stampeded across the wharf towards the small float as Miley was pursued behind them by four Riders speeding through the fog.

"Get the ropes Lilly!" ordered Jackson as they pushed the Ferry off the wharf and into the water.

"Miley!" screamed the blonde as they inched further and further away from the land where Miley still was.

The brunette sprinted down the wharf, two riders right behind her. The distance between her and the Ferry seemed impossible to jump but she took a risk and leaped off the wharf and landed hard on the float as it moved out into the middle of the River. The Riders screeched to a halt at the end of the wharf and screamed out in frustration, their wails hurting the Hobbits ears.

They wheeled their horses back round to the North, and galloped away along the riverbank with the remaining seven Black Riders into the darkness.

"Where's the nearest crossing?" puffed Miley still catching her breath as she clung to Lilly like a scared child.

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." Replied Jackson still looking back at the wharf where the riders had once been.

Miley sighed in relief and rested her head in Lilly's lap, who stroked the girl's long brown hair as quiet returned to the Forest. With the sounds of the Ferry wading through the river and Lilly's hand caressing her scalp, Miley closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

Bree was a small village consisting of stone and half timbered houses nestled against a low wooded hill with a thick hedge that surrounded the village. A large wooden gate entrance to the town was situated just to the West and it was where the four Hobbits made their way to in the pouring rain.

A boom of thunder sounded as they dashed across the road separating them from the Ferry to Bree. Timidly and with her whole body shaking from the cold and rain, Miley knocked on the gate twice. The gate opened slightly where an old man peered out at them from a special Halfling sized door.

"What do you want?" he grunted at the wide eye four.

"We're heading for the Prancin' Pony." Said Miley.

The man swung open the door fully and shone his lantern at the Hobbits, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight.

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits! And what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We're staying at the Inn...our business is our own." Stated the brunette.

"All right young miss, I meant no offense," said the old man as he moved out of the entrance to let them through the door. As they made their way in, the old man still eyed them suspiciously with his lantern. "'Tis Old Harry's job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad, can't be too careful."

After thanking Old Harry, the four made their way throughout the narrow twists and turns of the town. They all felt very intimidated by the tall Bree folk staring at them, whispering about 'not having Hobbits in these parts since Robbie Ray brought that Earl fellow almost sixty years ago.' Tall buildings loomed over them as light glowed dimly from behind thick curtains until they eventually spotted the sign they'd been looking for which read 'The Prancing Pony Inn.'

They raced towards the entrance of the inn and rushed in, all shivering and wet. As soon as they entered all eyes focused on them, as had been the same when outside. With the other three looking all timid and anxious, Miley took it upon herself to talk to the innkeeper, maybe he knew if Robbie was here.

"Excuse me?" she asked, tip-toeing up the very big desk.

"Good evening little masters and ladies. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy sized Hobbit rooms available...Miss..uh-"

"Montana." Miley said, cutting the innkeeper off. "My name's Montana."

"Montana? Hmmm."

"We're actually friends of Robbie Ray, can you tell him we've arrived?"

The innkeeper frowned and his face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to recall Robbie Ray's face.

"Robbie, Robbie...Oh! I remember! Elderly chap? Bit of a beard? Pointy hat?" The Hobbits faces lit up, after all the hassle they'd been through, they could finally relax. Robbie Ray was here and everything was going to be okay. Or so they thought. "Not seen him in six months." Stated the Innkeeper shaking his head.

Miley, shocked, looked back over to a worried Lilly who mouthed the words over the loud bar,

"What do we do know?"

...

Miley's POV

This is very bad. Robbie Ray isn't here. Where could he be? It's been six days since he left me and Lilly surely that's plenty of time to see his advisor guy? We could have been on our way home now, and not sat here in this smoky, loud, bar. It's dimly lit, and very crowded with big folk and dwarfs. We're all sat at a table, out of the way. We thought it'd be a good idea if we just stayed here for a little while until Robbie Ray showed up. He will show after all. Will he? We're all trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous; Lilly isn't doing that good of a job, looking all shifty and nervous.

"Lilly, he'll be here, he'll come." I reassured the fidgeting blonde, placing a comforting hand on her back.

Jackson comes back over from the bar carrying a very large mug of beer, a lot bigger than our measly halves. Matt looks absolutely astounded by this. I laugh silently at the situation.

"What's that?" he asks as Jackson takes as sip and almost spills the alcohol on his pants.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Jackson licks his lips in anticipation as Matt looks down at his smaller half.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" and with that Matt jumps out of his seat.

"You've got a whole half already!" Lilly shouts after him as the boy strode over to the bar. I glance across to the bar, where Matt is currently placing his order, and see that a group of old, swarthy men at glancing over in our direction. They catch my staring and I quickly turn away and take a sip of my drink. "That guy's done nothing but stare at you since we got here."

Lilly pointed towards a man sat in the corner, isolated from the other drinkers, smoking a curiously carved pipe, peering at me from beneath his travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes. Suddenly I became very uneasy. I hated getting looked at that way by guys. Even back home, if someone boy stared at me like a piece of meat, he'd be off my list. Lilly's the only exception to this. I caught the attention of the Innkeeper again and gestured for him to come over.

"Excuse me," I began. "Who's that man in the corner over there?"

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as _Strider_."

"Strider…" I mumbled to myself as I toyed with the Ring under the table.

I found myself in a trance as I closed my eyes and listened to the strange humming noise in the back of my head as I twisted the metal object in my fingers. The humming turned into a fiery whisper that spoke out to me.

'_Stewart…Stewart…STEWART!' _

"Stewart? Sure I know I Stewart," said Matt very loudly across the entire room. I snapped out of my trance and looked over at him. That stupid boy! He's gone and blown my cover, that Strider fellow will definitely know who I am now. I leapt to my feet and pushed my way to the bar. "Miley Stewart. She's my second cousin, once removed on her mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed on her father's side…if you follow me."

Sweet niblets Matt, shut the hell up! After pushing past the various drinkers and men I finally reach the bar and grab onto his sleeve, which in turn makes him spill his beer.

"Matt!" I yell.

"Steady on, Miley!"

He pushed me away roughly and what happened next all did very slowly. I stumble backward and fall to the floor. The entire Inn goes silent as I slam onto the ground and the Ring flies out of my palm into the air. I see the shocked faces of Matt and the people around the bar as it flies up into the air for a split second as it began it descent towards me. The trance overtakes me again and I find myself holding out my index finger, which the Ring falls onto.

Next thing I know the bar disappears around me and I'm kneeled in what appears to be a dark country lane but it's not real; almost like a twilight world as I notice there are some silhouettes of the bar stools and people. The shrieking of a familiar wail draws my attention and I see the Black Riders galloping down the road only to stop suddenly and change direction to what appears to be the lights of a distant town. Oh god…that town looks exactly like Bree!

The silhouettes of the people move around me all excited and I try to run past them but they all dissolve around them as a great, burning eye pierces its fiery gaze right at me. And that's when I hear the voice again. The same as it was back in the inn.

'_You cannot hide, I see you. There is no life here in the void...only cold...only death."_

Chills run up my spine as the terror I feel overcomes my whole body. I dive behind the shadow of a wooden post to block out the terrible image of the eye as I desperately pull the Ring from my finger. The real world materialises in front of my very eyes. Thank fucking god I'm back. Oh where's Lilly? And Jackson and Matt? I want nothing more than to crawl into their comfortable embrace.

Before I can do anything of the sort, I'm grabbed roughly by the collar and dragged away into one of the corridors of the Inn. The stranger pushes me against the wall and looms over me. Oh no, what if this man does something...bad to me? I'm only a girl, half of his size too.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself _Miss Montana_." The stranger hissed.

He then pulled me away from the wall and up the stone stairs to the room me and Lilly were sharing for the night. He slams open the door and threw me inside hard enough so that I stumble and fall on the wooden flooring.

"W-what do you want?" I stutter, finally finding my voice.

"A little more caution from you, that isn't a trinket you're carrying." Comes his rough voice as he moves across the room towards the window.

"I'm not carryin' anything.'" I state, my accent more noticeable.

"Suuuuure you're not. I can avoid being seen if I want, but to disappear entirely? That is a rare gift."

The stranger known as Strider pulls down his hood to reveal himself. He has a mop of floppy black hair that looks a little dirty probably due to travelling. He looks young, maybe about the age of twenty-one (only four years older than me) and his eyes are a dark brown.

"Who are you?" I ask, backing up slightly against the wall.

"Are you scared?" he retorts not bothering to answer me.

"Yes."

"Not nearly scared enough. I know what's hunting you."

Before I can reply we are both drawn to a noise in the corridor outside. Strider pushes me behind him and draws his sword in defence. So maybe this guy's good after all? I guess I'll find out as soon as one of those Riders steps through.

The doors bursts open and instead of a Black Rider, Lilly, Jackson and Matt appear before us, armed and ready to fight. Lilly is squaring off with her fists; something girls back in Hobbiton are told off for. It's meant to be un-ladylike. Jackson on the other hand is grasping a candelabra and Matt, a chair.

"Let her go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" bellowed Lilly who was very pissed off from the sound of things.

Wow she really is my knight in shining armour. Strider smiles at them and sheaths his sword back beneath his cloak.

"You're quite brave little girl. But that alone will not save you," Strider tells them before turning back to me. "You can't wait for the wizard anymore Miley..._they're coming_."

...

Normal POV

Back over at the Gate, the sound of approaching hooves wake up and grab the attention of Old Harry. The old man grabbed his lantern and approached the gate with apprehension, much as he had done before when those four Hobbits showed up.

He opened the little peephole only to see nine Black Riders cantering at full speed towards the Gate before they slammed right into it, causing the wooden structure to collapse on top of him. The nine galloped into Bree and flew down the empty streets, like horsemen of some apocalypse. They reached the Prancing Pony Inn and burst through the door with their swords drawn, passing the Innkeeper who was sweating in fear.

The Riders reached the only Hobbit sized room of the Inn and silently slid in and loomed over the four beds. Each withdrew their swords and raised them high in the air, the tip pointing downwards. Silence was heard before they broke into unison of stabbing the beds repeatedly in a slashing, hacking frenzy. In the window of the room opposite the Riders, the mysterious man known as Strider was sat watching the scene unfold, gripping onto his sword tightly. Back in the Hobbit's room, the Riders stepped back from the beds in triumph, before peeling back the hacked blanket. Much to their surprise there was nothing but a shredded pillow in each bed. No Hobbit. The leader of the Riders howled and shrieked in rage as they all set about tearing up the room in anger.

Strider sat in his seat; a smug grin on his face. Over in the corner of the room, Lilly and the others woke up startled by the noise. Miley got up and walked over to Strider to peer out the window nervously as the screeches of the Riders echoed across the courtyard.

"What are they?"

"They were once men," he began, scratching the stubble on his chin. "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." As he continued speaking Strider gazed out of the window again as the Riders galloped off down the street. Once he was sure they'd gone, he turned back to face the Hobbits, his face slightly illuminated by the glow of the fire. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One."

Miley shifted nervously in her spot as Strider turned to gaze at her directly as he spoke the remaining words.

"They will _never_ stop hunting you."

* * *

**Don't be shy to let me know what you think :)**


	5. What About Second Breakfast?

**Thank you once again for all the reviews and favs I'm getting for this. And especially to _XxTheRevxX _who constantly keeps reviewing. Cheers bub.**

**I don't feel as if I like this chapter as much as the others. I dunno, it feels too rushed. Anyway do let me know what you think.**

**:)**

* * *

Normal POV

The four Hobbits managed to get back to sleep in the early hours of the morning, once Strider had convinced them that the Ringwraiths had gone and that they were safe. Their dreams didn't last that long as the mysterious man yanked them out of bed just as the sun's rays were peeking over the hilltops. Quietly and quickly they left Bree together, unnoticed. Luckily the townspeople were too busy gossiping about the scary, foreign riders who had come and destroyed one of the rooms of the Prancing Pony, to care about Miley and the others.

Strider led them further and deeper into the remote, unknown hills then they had been before. He strode far ahead of the Hobbits, who were still a little unsure about him; they were following him slightly behind, with Lilly leading his pony Bill.

"Where are you taking us?" Miley said, asking the question all four of them wanted to know.

"Into the wild." Strider replied as he moved off under the cover of some trees.

Miley pondered his words. Surely they didn't need to go fully into the wild? Before her and Lilly had done fine when it came to avoiding those wraiths. Well that was until Jackson and Matt showed up. But going into the wild? Wasn't this a little too extreme? Unfortunately Miley didn't have time to answer those thoughts as Jackson ran up to walk beside her.

"How do we know that this guy's a friend of Robbie Ray?" the boy whispered.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough."

In some sense Jackson was right. Strider's unkempt hair was shaggy and long and definitely was in need of a groom. His clothes were muddy and dusty, probably due to the weeks of travelling he'd spent getting to Bree. The stubble on his face had intensified and if he didn't shave in the next few days, it'd begin to appear as a beard. Strider's face grimaced at Jackson's words.

"We have no other choice but to trust him." Said Miley; Strider relaxed slightly at her comments.

"But where's he taking us?"Lilly whined from behind, struggling far more than the other Hobbits as she had to keep Bill under control.

"To Rivendell, Lilly...to the House of Elrond." hummed Strider, not glancing back even once at them.

Miley turned to her friend, and saw that her face was now gleaming with excitement, like an hyperactive child she looked as if she was about to burst. Miley smiled to herself.

"Did you hear that Bill? Rivendell!" Lilly said in the horse's ear as she patted the great mare. "We're going to see the Elves!"

The sun was now halfway up the sky as they continued to hike across the secluded Midgewater Moors. Strider's pace was beginning to quicken with each step and the Hobbits were struggling to keep up. Jackson gazed up at the sun and nodded to the others as they stopped suddenly and began to unpack their knapsacks. Strider paused a few yards ahead as he heard the clunking of pans. Walking back he stared at the four.

"Guys, we're not stopping till sunset." He said, not wanting to waste time. Time was a precious thing when you had Ringwraiths after you.

"But what about Breakfast?" Matt answered back.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes...what about Second Breakfast?"

Strider just stared at the Hobbits as if they one too many screws loose. He shook his head and just turned away and carried on walking.

"I don't think he knows about Second Breakfast Matt." Jackson told him, resting his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"What about Elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" he rasped.

"I wouldn't count on it."

The brown haired boy looked down, saddened. Why had they come on this trip if there wasn't going to be any food? Heck he hadn't expected to wind up in the wilderness of Buckland; just yesterday had he and Jackson been raiding Farmer Corelli's crops for fun. He clutched his stomach as it growled in hunger. Suddenly an apple was thrown at the two boys from the sky as Jackson leaned forward and caught it. He smiled at Matt before dusting it off on his jacket and biting the delicious fruit. Matt had little time to act as another was thrown at him, hitting him right on the head.

Behind them the two girls laughed as a whole array of apples were flung at Matt as he desperately tried to avoid them. Miley's laugh cut short as she felt a huge, invisible weight press down upon her chest. She grabbed the Ring through the material of her shirt and gasped heavily for a few seconds before it went away. Luckily Lilly or the others hadn't noticed, they'd all been too busy with the apples to cause a scene.

Later on at night, the five finally stopped after eleven hours of straight walking. Miley, Lilly, Jackson and Matt were all exhausted after the day's trek; not only had they climbed the windswept moors, but they'd also had to trudge through the dense, bug ridden swampland that was the Midgewater Marshes. And it really was bug ridden. The flies had been so vast in number that they all, including Strider, struggled to see five feet ahead of them. Oh and of course the bugs were constantly biting them leading Jackson to yell out, 'What do they eat, when they can't get a Hobbit?' The combination of the swamp and the bugs lead to Matt falling face first into the muck, which made Miley smile for a few moments.

Strider had gone hunting for an hour so Miley used the time to catch up on a bit of sleep. She and Lilly were sat up against a log watching the fire flickering back and forth. The brunette leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and gently closed her eyes. As Lilly slumped further down the log, so did Miley's head and it came to rest on the gardener's chest; the beating of the girl's heart right beneath her ear as she slipped into a deep slumber.

...

Miley's POV

"_Tinúviel elvanui,_

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael_

_O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol."_

I woke up o the sound of soft signing. Careful I cracked open one eye and noticed that it was dark and only the light from the Moon was shining down upon us. Rolling onto my side, I almost burst out laughing at Lilly who was snuggled up next to me snoring, muttering something about 'the importance of watering tulips.'

I untangled myself from her and sat up to look at Strider who was singing the sweet tune. I have no idea what he was saying though, it's all in Elvish. Uncle Earl would have known what he was saying though; he learnt when he went off on his adventure with Robbie Ray. God I miss them both so much. Strider began to sing the song again, only this time in English, a language I did understand.

'_Tinúviel the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her night-dark hair,_

_And arms like silver glimmering.'_

"Who is she? The woman you're singing about?" I asked him over the sounds of Lilly's and Jackson's snoring.

He jumped slightly. I guess he didn't know I was awake. He relaxes his shoulders once more and continues facing forward, looking up at the Moon.

"It's about a lady called Lúthien. And Elf-Maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

I could hear the slight hint of pain in his voice. Somehow I think this story his personal to him in some way. Weird how I figured that out huh?

"What happened to her?"

Strider drew in a deep gulp of air.

"She died." He said sadly before turning to me. "Get some sleep, Miley."

I nodded as he turned back to his original position and glanced up at the Moon once more. I could have sworn I saw a few tears roll down his cheeks before I settled back down to sleep.

The next day consisted of pretty much the same as the day before. Lots of hiking, lots of Matt complaining about not eating dinner and lots of time spent feeling the weight of the Ring grow more. I had woken that morning after having a terrible dream. I dreamt Robbie was stranded high up on this tall black tower. Beneath him, trees of green burned as lots of gangly looking Orcs stripped and pulled them down. Leading this horror was a woman with an evil glint in her eye and she was dressed in flowing white robes that reached below her knee. Robbie himself was injured badly, and a large gash was present on his kind face.

Then my dream fast forwarded and the woman with the robes was facing Robbie at the top of the 500 foot tower, overpowering him with her own magical staff. She tossed him from one side of the tower to off the edge of the other where she held him, suspended in mid air. And then the woman spoke out at Robbie, with malice in her voice.

"_One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the Ring or embrace your own destruction!"_

She raised Robbie again, and slammed him onto the top of the tower at her feet. He weakly raised his head to look at her and spat at her feet.

"_There is only one Lord of the Rings. And he doesn't share power!"_

I remember nothing after that as I was rudely woken from the dream by Jackson and Matt play fighting and falling onto me. It hurt…A LOT. Lilly gave them a good telling off though. She's so sweet. I'm walking along with Lilly now actually. She's still leading Bill along, I think she's finally managed to tame him. Strider stops as we reach a fairly large hill topped with ancient ruins.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We'll rest here tonight."

I hear Jackson sigh in relief behind me. He's beginning to get sick of all this non-stop hiking, won't stop complaining all day. Then again I know the feeling, I'm exhausted and muddy too. We climbed halfway up the watchtower until we reached a small, sheltered hollow which would be our camp for the night.

Jackson, Lilly, Matt and I all sat down on the ground next to each other as Strider stood up looking out at the landscape around us as the sun began to set. He turned back to face us and dropped four small swords by our feet.

"These are for you, keep them close. I'm going to have a look around."

In previous nights we had camped in the shelter of the trees and forests, but tonight we were in the open. This was leaving us vulnerable to the Ringwraiths if we started a fire or made too much noise. Suddenly I felt very scared not having Strider around us. What would happen if we got attacked when he wasn't here? Shit, don't think like that Miley.

"Miley are you okay?"

I felt Lilly's soft hand grasp my shoulder as she spoke. The action instantly soothed me and I wanted nothing more to do than bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"What? Oh y-yeah, I'm fine."

"C'mon Miles, try get some rest. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Thanks Lilly." I lay down and smiled as she pulled a blanket over me. "Wait..." I called out to her as she moved to go back over to Jackson and Matt. I don't know what led me to do it, whether it was the delirious state I was in due to lack of sleep, but I grabbed the back of her neck as she leaned over me. We both found ourselves gazing into each other's eyes as we had done so many times before. There was term folks in The Shire used to describe the feelings that seemedto be love, but really wasn't. The term was 'a blinding crush'; when you have such strong feelings for someone that you block your eyes and heart from all others. But was it true love?

"Yeah...?" she said in a husky voice.

Wait, what was I doing? This is Lilly for crying out loud. Just because I've spent a lot of time travelling with her doesn't mean I should start throwing myself onto her like this! I mean, sweet niblets...she's my gardener! I glance away scared that she got spooked by it all.

"Nothin.'" I reply before closing my eyes.

The crackling of a fire and the smell of bacon is what woke me up next. That and the sound of hushed whispers. As I still had my eyes closed, I'm not sure whether it's morning yet. I sit up, yawn and open them only to find it's still dark. SHIT. Lilly, Matt and Jackson are all sat around a small fire they have going, cooking food. In the dark. Where there might be Ringwraiths watching.

"What are you doing?" I scream at them to get their attention.

"Tomatoes, sausages and nice crispy bacon." Grins Jackson as he takes a bite.

"We saved some for you Miss Miley." said Lilly offering me a plateful of the stuff.

These guys truly are idiots! I throw of the blankets and begin repeatedly stamping at the fire.

"PUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS! PUT IT OUT!"

"Oh that's nice, ash on my tomatoes."

The fire flicked out and that's when we heard it. The ear piercing shrieking that I'd hoped to never to hear again. They were coming. For us. For me. For the Ring. I dared to glance below at the base of the slope and saw five unnaturally fast Wraiths climbing up towards us.

"GO!" I screamed and pushed the three up to the summit with our swords.

We clambered up the ruined steps to a ring of broken stones all around us. The night wind tore at us as we all huddled in the middle. The thought of seeing the Wraiths again terrified me to the point where I was shivering in fear. We all stood back to back, peering into the darkness, waiting for them to appear. Who the hell are we kidding? We're Hobbits! They're evil twisted creatures. Face it we're fucked!

And then one by one they entered the summit, all branding their long, gleaming swords edging towards us. Slowly we felt ourselves pushed back so that we were near the wall. Jackson, Matt and Lilly pushed themselves in front to protect me.

"Back you devils!" yelled Lilly before she lashed out at the supposed 'leader' of the Wraiths.

She managed to swing her sword at him, only to have it blocked by the leader's sword, shattering Lilly's into a thousand pieces. Stunned by the action, Lily doesn't notice the metal fist coming her way, and before we know it she's sent flying into the stone ruins. Oh god, poor Lilly.

Matt and Jackson in a desperate last attempt, throw themselves in between the Ringwraiths and me wielding their swords. Unfortunately the leader merely pushes them out of his way to come to stand towering above me. Oh sweet niblets I'm in for it now.

And then just like before in Bree I begin to hear the whispers in my head again. I feel the weight of the Ring pulling me into a trance. I stagger back and collapse on the floor, dropping my sword before I find myself pulling out the Ring from my pocket. All five of them screech in excitement as they see it in my palm. Unable to help myself as they close in around me, I slip the object onto my finger and disappeared.

I look upon the Ringwraiths, which are now before me in what I'm guessing are their true forms. Unlike the black hooded riders they are in the real world, in here they look all ghoulish. They adorn grey robes and have long flowing white hair. Their faces are pallid and ruthless and I'm feeling even more scared just looking at them. The trance began to overtake me again and I found my hand being drawn towards the leader of the wraiths, who had his own glowing hand held out to snatch the ring from my own.

I struggled all I could, but my hand wouldn't budge, it just kept moving further towards the Wraith. In a last attempt I grabbed my hand with my other arm and yanked it away. The leader snarled and before I could react, I felt a sharp shooting pain in just above my chest as the Wraith plunged his sword deep into me. I let out a scream of agony as the sword continues to pierce my flesh.

The metal is removed quickly due to something attacking the Wraiths, I can't quite make out what it is as I'm too busy focusing on the excruciating feeling that I want nothing more than to stop. Somewhere in this state I manage to yank the Ring off my finger and materialize into the real world again where I collapse and screech out as loud as possible.

"Miley!"

I hear Lilly's horrified voice as she kneels before me and grasps my hand lovingly.

"Oh Lilly...god...it hurts!" I scream again, squeezing her hand to show her the extent of my pain.

"STRIDER!" she shouts.

I vaguely hear their voices after that. Strider mentions something about a 'Morgal Blade' and 'Elvish Medicine,' as he lifts me up onto his shoulders and begins to jog.

Everything around me feels very cold all of a sudden and I began to shiver uncontrollably. I hear more murmurs as I'm lifted off the hard ground once more and into his arms as they carry me and continue along their journey; I've lost all sense of time and it feels as if I'm trapped in a spider's cocoon. The entire outside world has gone black and grey and I struggle to hear the voices of my friend's penetrating through the blanket of thick cold. There's nothing I can do as I hear the whispers of the Wraiths pulling me further down into the darkness, I fear I'll soon become one of them as they devour my mind and soul. I can hear Lilly telling me to hold on as I gasp and whine in pain. And I do try to, I really do. But even the thoughts of Lilly's pretty face can't stop me from slipping out of consciousness.

Robbie Ray...help me. Please.

_*To Be Continued...*_


	6. Kingsfoil

**Yeah I feel bad for not updating this in a while...think the last time I did was August which was half a year ago. Yikes. ****Anyhoo, thank you again for the reviews and favs I'm getting for this, they're really appreciated.**

**Hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

Strider's POV

After a whole day of fleeing Weathertop with a seriously injured Miley, we were still at least another five days away from Rivendell. I'm quite surprised by the fight she was putting up with the poison consuming her body, I never expected Hobbits to be so brave. I'm so reckless! Why did you leave them alone up there? Sure I gave them swords, but what chance did they have against the Nazgûl?

By now night had fallen once again and Miley was getting worse by the minute. We came to a vast thick wooded forest, known as Trollshaws. It was only a few decades ago that Trolls still roamed these parts; that is until Robbie Ray came along and cleared the area. After moving swiftly through the trees and vines we came to a meadow in an open clearing of the forest. There sat three large stone Trolls, who had been frozen in the midst of an argument. Miley whimpered in pain and I had no choice but to stop and lie her down.

The Hobbits cluttered around her, still trying to catch their breath from the exhausting day. The blonde girl, Lilly, knelt down beside Miley and leaned over her as the other two stood close by. I scanned the dark shadows on alert; those wraiths weren't far behind.

"Look Miley," Lilly said to the girl. "It's Uncle Earl's trolls."

At this rate I know it's almost impossible that we'll reach Rivendell. Miley is slipping even further and further into the shadows, and I'm not sure how to save her. The sound of her gasping in agony snapped me out of my thoughts.

"She's gone cold!" Lilly shouts.

We're running out of time.

"Is she going to die?"

Matt's question catches me off guard completely, and I'm not sure how to answer them back to be honest. I continue looking into the darkness as Miley's breathing gets shallower. I'm on full alert, and even the quiet rustling of leaves make me jump.

"She's passing into the shadow world. She'll soon become a wraith like them." I reply.

Suddenly a distant cry of one of the wraiths echoes around the land. I wince as I notice the sheer look of terror on Lilly's, Jackson's and Matt's faces. Miley howls out in her state of delusion, almost as if she is calling out to them, like a little chick to its mother when it wants feeding.

"They're close." Jackson states with fear in his voice.

Miley gasps once again in pain. It's only then that I'm struck with an idea. How can I have been so stupid to miss it? I turn to Lilly, who is still dithering over Miley and give her my instructions.

"Lilly, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" her face looks blank.

"Kingsfoil." I say, referring to the plant's more commonly known name.

"Kingsfoil? Yeah it's a weed."

"It may help slow the poisoning," and with that I shove the torch into her hands as she scuttles away into the bushes as I call out after. "Hurry!"

I follow close behind her, as we desperately scan the forest floor for the small white flower. Somewhere nearby an howl hoots as I scrutinize the grassy moss on the rocks and dirt; as Miley's faint groans sounding from the clearing spur Lilly and I on. There in the corner of my eye, I spot the Athelas in all its glory. I've never been so happy to spot a weed in all my life. I drop out onto one knee, pull out my pocket blade and carefully cut it from the earth.

"Lilly I've found it, go back!" I holler to the blonde some fifty yards away.

The next thing I know, there is pressure on my neck and I feel the cold of metal pressing against my jugular. What shocks me is that it isn't the rough voice of another man, or the hissing of a wraith that speaks to me, but the sweet feminine tone of someone that I've longed to see for a very long time.

"What's this? A Ranger caught of his guard?"

I look up and as expected Joannie is hovering above me, wielding her Elvin blade, dressed in her mud-splattered riding clothes, looking at me with a glint in her eyes. She removes the sword from my neck and helps me up. My heart swells at the sight of her. Even now with her tousled locks she still looks just as beautiful as the day we met. Of course being of elf kin, beauty naturally comes to her.

"Joannie..." I whisper before embracing her and taking in the scent of her hair.

She cuts the hug short however, as she knows there are other matters at hand. We run back to the clearing where poor Miley is now convulsing. Joannie takes a step forward closer to the girl, whose head snaps round to face her. Lilly holds Miley's hand as she and the boys gawk at Joannie and her beauty.

_"Telin let thaed." _Joannie hushes. _"Lasto beth L__în. Tolo dan na ngalad."_

Miley's breathing begins to settle back down for a split-second, only for it to speed up once again. Joannie rushes over to the girl and places her delicate hand on her sweating brow.

"Who is she?" asks Jackson who, along with Lilly and Matt, are standing nearby in awe.

"Miley?" Joannie calls out, getting no response.

"She's an elf." Lilly answers for Jackson.

I kneel down next to Miley and pull out the small Athelas plant. Joannie gently, but quickly, unbuttons the girl's shirt to reveal the grisly wound, oozing with blood and puss, staining the fair girl's skin. It wasn't a pretty sight. I tear up the plant in my mouth, rolling it into a ball, before placing it within the cut. Miley lets out a scream as the plant attempts to 'work its magic.'

"She's fading, she won't last much longer. We must get her to my father."

I nod, and hoist Miley up onto my shoulders as Joannie and I move towards the nearby horse.

"Where are you taking her?" piped Matt.

"I've been looking for you for two days," Joannie informed me, ignoring Matt's question. I lifted Miley onto the white horse and held onto her small frame to make sure she didn't fall. "There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I don't know."

Joannie is a skilled fighter for an Elf; that I know. I'm not happy about her roaming the lands when there are Nazgûl around and if I were to take Miley to Rivendell on horseback, it would lead them away from her and the Hobbits.

_"Stay here with the Hobbits."_ I instruct, using her native tongue. _"I'll send horses for you."_

However, her stubborn streak flares up and she grasps the reins of the horse to challenge me.

_"I'm the faster rider, I'll take her."_

I know she's speaking the truth. She is the faster rider. However the thought I can't get out of my head is that what if she has to battle the wraiths? There was no way she could her own and protect Miley against five of them, let alone all nine. I glance to the poor girl slumped against the horse's slender neck, babbling nonsense out of her mouth. I sigh and place my hand over her own, giving it a small squeeze.

_"The road is too dangerous." _I reply.

_"If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect her."_

"What are they saying?" Matt asked.

Matt went unheard yet again as Joannie's eyes bore right into me. There was a slight pause and for a second, nothing was heard except the ragged breathing of Miley. Joannie took my hand in hers and continued to stare at me.

"I do not fear them."

I knew that she had to go. She would have the strength to ride nonstop till she reached her home...the only place where Miley would have a chance of survival. I nodded to her, showing that she had won me over. Joannie gracefully mounted the steed, holding the reins in her left her, keeping a hold of the Hobbit with the other.

"Ride hard Joannie. Don't look back."

And with one last glance at me and the Hobbits, she whispered in elvish to the horse and cantered down the clearing towards a nearby country lane. The others weren't too happy about their friend leaving, especially Lilly who yelled out after them.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

With a sigh I turned from Joannie's retreating form and dragged the others away from the lane, and pushed them into the bushes. I'll take them into the wild once again, hopefully that will throw the enemy off track.

...

Miley's POV

Where the hell am I?

All I know is that I'm in a heck of a lot of pain. A throbbing sting pierced my chest with every movement I made. Although come to think of it, I never once moved out of my own accord. I'm sat on something...that's moving...I'm not sure what, but it's making me bob up and down quite a bit. God my chest...it hurts, why won't it stop? A strong arm is wrapped around me, keeping a tight hold. Sometimes it's so tight that it hurts me...maybe it's Strider's? Or Robbie's? In fact what the hell is happening to me? The last thing I remember was ...shit...I don't know! Now I can see again, but it's just a blur of greens whizzing past my face. Oh I'm moving. But where to? And who with? A screech sounds out that makes my chest hurt again. Actually I can understand the screeching.

"_Halfling! Give us the Ring!"_

Amongst the green blurs, a black figure moves beside me, holding out its hand to me. Uttering the same sentence as above. I slip back into darkness again. Oh how I'd give anything to be back home right now! More pain, more darkness, more moving. But then the movement stops and a conversation fills my ears.

"_Give up the Halfling she-elf!" _orders a gruff voice.

"_If you want her, come and claim her!" _comes the softer tones of some girl.

I can hear galloping, and splashing as whatever it is crashes into the water.

"_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word_

_flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!"_

Everything around me feels very cold all of a sudden and I began to shiver uncontrollably. Hold on I feel like I'm having Déjà vu here. Whispers are pulling me down and down into the cold numb as my whole body goes limp. The faint sound of someone's voice tries to pull me back up.

"_No! Miley! Not now…don't give up…"_

It's useless though, I just can't help but let the cold take me. My last thought before I'm consumed is how I never got to say goodbye. I'm sorry Lilly…

…

Normal POV

Morning rose quickly over the sanctuary of Rivendell, where Elrond, the wise leader of the Elves, had worked hard all night to bring Miley Stewart back from the darkness. It had been difficult work, but the young girl had fought and luckily, she survived. Of course she still needed her rest and she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Elrond was even more shocked to learn that this young girl had also had the burden of carrying the One Ring, when his daughter Joannie had brought her to him. The rumors were true, the Nazgûl had left Minas Morgûl meaning that Sauron had returned to Middle Earth. Upon learning this Elrond made sure that the races of Men, Elves and Dwarves were all to be summoned to a special council.

Two days after Miley had been brought to Rivendell, Strider and the other three Hobbits arrived. All were eager to hear about the wounded girl, especially the blonde, Elrond noticed. He led them to her room, where she was lying next to a large open window. Lilly couldn't believe how beautiful the sleeping girl looked as the sunlight dappled over her face. Who'd have thought that only a few days before, that this girl had been on the brink of death?

But what surprised all of them was when Robbie Ray showed up looking worn out and beaten. Before any of the Hobbits could get a word in to him, he was dragged away by Elrond and Strider wanting to know everything, so Lilly made it her duty to stay by Miley's side until she woke up whilst Matt and Jackson got 'acquainted' with the elvish food. Lilly smiled as Miley sniffled in her sleep like a cat. She reached her hand and swept a few of the stray hairs away from the sleeping girl's face, and she couldn't help but think of how close she'd been to losing her best friend. At least now they were safe and could finally relax without having to worry about Ringwraiths.

The blonde felt someone else's presence in the room and turned around to see Robbie Ray, who was now looking a lot better than when he'd first arrived. Lilly grinned and stood up to be wrapped in a warm hug by the wizard as Robbie chuckled.

"What took you so long Mr. Robbie sir?" she asked the aging man.

"You remember how I said I'd be meetin' the Head of my Order?" Lilly nodded. "Well I did, and it turned out she's betrayed us all. She's gone mad with power, power she thinks Sauron can give her."

Lilly scrunched up her face in confusion.

"But how does that relate to you not showing up at the Prancing Pony?"

"Dang flabbit Lillian, I'm getting' there! She gave me the option of joining her, which I refused of course, and that led to a fight. Had it not been for the Eagles I probably wouldn't be standin' here right now."

Robbie glanced at the young Hobbit lying on the bed and then to the blonde beside him. Both looked equally exhausted. Miley's reason for being so was obvious, and he assumed that Lilly was tired as she hadn't slept since she arrived at Rivendell.

"I tell you what Lilly, why don't you take a break? I hear you haven't left Miley's side."

"Well I made a promise to never leave her, Mr. Robbie sir, and I intend to keep it."

Robbie was astonished that the girl before him had actually done exactly as he told her to. Jackson, Matt and even Miley had a tendency to disobey him, yet Lilly here hadn't. The way she looked at Miley with such admiration made Robbie think there was something going on between the two that he didn't know about. Heck they themselves might not know yet.

He found an excuse for Lilly to leave for a few seconds whilst he checked over the sleeping girl's wounds. After doing so, Robbie sat down on the wooden chair beside the bed and pulled out his pipe.

Then Miley began to stir.

"W-where am I?" she rasped, her eyes still closed.

"You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-forth, if you want to know."

After squinting a bit, Miley's bright blue eyes flickered open. She was stunned to see the friendly, familiar face of Robbie Ray sat next to her. The young girl's face lit up almost instantly.

"Robbie!" she squealed.

"Yes I'm here," he said chuckling. "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

As Miley sat up, Robbie noticed the questioning look she was giving him.

"What happened Robbie? Why didn't you meet us?"

Miley didn't fail to notice the way Robbie's eyes drifted away in a daze as if troubled by the question.

"I was delayed."

A long silence followed and Miley suddenly felt very uncomfortable as Robbie sat and stared, consumed by his own thoughts. The only sound was of the chirping birds and the nearby waterfall.

"Robbie? What is it?" she asked breaking the wizard from his daydream.

"Nothin.'" he drawled.

Before Miley could question Robbie's odd behavior (much like she always did) she was cut off by the pitter patter of footsteps and none other than Lilly raced into the room. Miley's face lit up ten times more than it had when she saw Robbie and fidgeted in her bed, trying to get out. Lilly had been so overjoyed when she heard Miley's voice that she forgot all about what she'd been doing before and sprinted towards her friend.

"Miley! Miley! Thank goodness you're awake!" said the blonde as she flung herself onto the bed to embrace Miley in a hug.

Miley closed her eyes and reveled in the comforting feeling of her best friend whilst laughing out.

"Lilly here, has hardly left your side." Robbie told her.

"We were worried sick about you," Lilly spoke up before turning to the wizard. "Weren't we Mr. Robbie?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond you're beginning to mend."

Miley whipped round to see the nearing form of Elrond and looked at him with awe. His face was neither young nor old but Miley could tell that he'd been many sorrows as well as hardships. He gave her a small smile and the brunette felt the need to bow at this poised man. He motioned for her to look outside her open window to see the scenery of Rivendell. She was amazed at what she saw; a cluster of elegant houses were scattered across the valley, situated beneath the snow capped mountains and towering cliffs. Now Miley understood why Lilly had been so keen to visit here. Elrond placed his delicate yet surprisingly firm hand on the Hobbit's shoulder and spoke to her.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Miley Stewart.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
